Many aircraft include landing gear for supporting the aircraft above a ground surface and for allowing the aircraft to move relative to the ground surface while remaining supported by the ground surface. Each landing gear may include one or more wheel assemblies that may each receive a tire. Each wheel assembly may include a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) sensor that may communicate wirelessly with a controller of the aircraft via a TPMS receiver coupled to a hubcap. It may be desirable for the TPMS sensor to be circumferentially aligned with the TPMS receiver. In that regard, alignment holes and alignment pins may be used when attaching the hubcap to the wheel assembly to circumferentially align the TPMS receiver with the TPMS sensor.